


Pure Water

by MiaMiMia



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: A little bit dirty talk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Delsin Rowe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, omega Aiden Pearce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 大概就是一个姐妹磨逼的故事（。





	Pure Water

**Author's Note:**

> CP Aiden x Delsin（没有前后的意义，毕竟是姐妹
> 
> 警告 ABO PWP mpreg 一点dirty talk omega Aiden和omega Delsin 道具play 双头龙 姐妹磨豆腐
> 
> 作者的话 不久前，老蓝喝着西瓜汁，对我说，“我觉得他们两个更适合姐妹磨逼”  
我“啊，有道理，我同意”，然后昨天晚上失眠，莫名其妙的就出现了这篇口嗨的垃圾  
在我的眼里，这两个都好可可，简直就是妈咪宝贝^ ^  
看清楚警告嗷，被雷到了我可不管，都说了好几次姐妹磨豆腐，磨豆腐

“你快给我从身上滚下来。”艾登嘟囔道，尝试着将趴在身上的人扯下来，碰到马甲背心上发滑的涂鸦瞬间无奈地长吁了口气，他只能扯得动仍有活动空间的衣料，却没有办法将趴在他身上热烘烘的戴厄森甩开，松手的同时翻了个巨大的白眼表示内心的不满。

该死的戴厄森，要不是被灌得醉醺醺浑身宛若棉花一样使不上力气，艾登发誓他肯定会请这个不知好歹的年轻人尝尝膝盖骨冲击腹部的疼痛，也许就是酒精给予的勇气让他几乎是八爪鱼一般缠在艾登的身上。

戴厄森没有说话，私法制裁者此刻简直就是冬天里最好的取暖器，要是他真的有一条狐狸的蓬松大尾巴就好了，戴厄森半眯着眼睛想到，不满艾登的轻微举动，伸出的双臂紧紧地环着艾登，喷洒出的热息蹭着艾登的下巴。

他也喝的有点头脑不清醒，他们两人到底在地下酒吧里喝了多少还是个未知数，也不记得两人是如何难看地爬回安全屋附近——路上艾登居然还想保持所谓的一贯风格，在踏出门口的瞬间要不是戴厄森拉着他，很有可能就直直倒在地板上——现在知道两人此刻几乎是一滩烂泥趴在艾登的最近安全屋小小的行军床上。

他其实比艾登要好上那么一点，体内的新陈代谢让他起码看清楚了面前晃动的三个残影里到底哪个是真正可触碰的实体，他抬眼的同时勾勒起好几层抬头纹。

艾登这个穷鬼，天天在外黑那么多钱居然不舍得在安全屋里装一个制冷器，戴厄森不满的哼哼了两声，将发烫的脸往艾登身上所剩无几的较为清凉的布料上靠，高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭艾登。

他眨眨眼，时间被过热的空气烘烤到几乎停滞，仿佛能看得清楚飞舞于灯光下的细小灰尘，我们两人现在此刻就像是烤箱里不断膨胀鼓起直至酥脆香甜的苹果派，过多的馅料从缝隙流出到外，想到如此戴厄森傻乎乎地笑了一声——他有点怀念长岛以前的模样。

“不，你不要靠近我，你发情了，滚开。”推开戴厄森的脸不到一公分，全身散发着不可思议热度的男子再一次主动凑上前来，艾登想到了路边缠人的狗，吐着舌头过度殷勤。

他们两人自己都不知道什么时候黏糊的亲在了一块，唇瓣被灵活的舌头顶开，搔刮着敏感脆弱的口腔嫩肉的同时贪婪地吮吸着，交换着残留的甜味，暧昧的水声混杂着一旁机器运作的嗡嗡声在两人的耳膜里无限放大，艾登新长的胡茬摩挲着戴厄森，有点痒，却有一种诡异却又好摸的手感。

这不是错觉，戴厄森的热潮期被混沌的酒精刺激出来，该死的混球不知道是故意还是根本没有意料到如此，仍旧拱着双肩啃咬着艾登的耳垂，舌尖在外耳廓跳起艳情的舞蹈。

艾登心里不由得警铃大作，属于戴厄森特有的信息素已从裸露在外的脖颈悄然泄漏，可他仍旧含糊着属于戴厄森的舌头不愿意松开。

也许是他们两人都需要这一场莫名却又及时的性爱，老实话，艾登有点记不太清楚上一次跟实在的人好好打一场炮是什么时候了，每次热潮期不是忙着跟帮派火拼，就是忙着处理幸运奎恩留下的一些烂篓子。

而戴厄森，两人短暂分离彼此，吐出的嫣红舌尖上牵连着一条粘稠的水丝，艾登还没来得及查出来这个带着双重帽子的红色烟鬼——他有一顶针织帽还要带兜帽——到底是什么来历，就稀里糊涂地拉扯着喝的烂醉的戴厄森回到了藏着许多小秘密的安全屋里。

哈，艾登·皮尔斯，你是因为年龄大了还没有被标记于是看到同样没有被标记的戴厄森突然缺爱心里泛起了不该有的同情吗？这事要是给约尔迪这个嘴里刹不住车的人知道了，肯定又会成为电话里自讨无趣的烂梗。

戴厄森曾在灌下第七还是第九杯酒的时候，满脸闷红却仍旧车高气昂地瞪着眼（他可能是想要装出来一副严肃的模样）告诉艾登他可牛逼了，唯一能把他干了的也许只有他自己，——行吧，艾登当时只是冷笑了一声表示随便你，现在仔细一想，貌似戴厄森这么说也有那么点道理。

唾液里蕴含的因子与空气中逐渐不受控制的信息素的撩拨逐步攻破艾登脆弱的防御碉楼，迅速地将无辜的艾登也拉下情潮的漩涡——我前两个星期才刚刚服用过抑制剂，艾登皱眉愤怒地想到。

戴厄森的脑子里到底缺了哪根神经居然会在热潮期附近胆大的跑到酒吧里喝酒，他对芝加哥的犯罪实在是太过于小窥，他可不想看到这个年轻的小鬼头到时候被捡尸，第二天出现在芝加哥日报的头条上。

戴厄森就像是没听到一般，变本加厉地挪了挪坐在艾登腹部上的臀部，手臂按在艾登脑后的枕头上，毫无保留地向艾登展示着青涩的吻技，找到了个颇为舒适的角度一手揪住年长者过高的衣领，将短暂分离的亲吻再一次拉回正轨，艾登所有不满的抱怨与脏话再次被糅杂在黏腻的亲吻中。

假若能将艾登也拉入情潮——想到这里戴厄森极为恶劣地勾起了一边的嘴角，他可是芝加哥最难缠的omega——两个omega能在这个狭小的安全屋里能做什么，戴厄森倒是想要看看艾登会如何度过扰人的热潮期，也许黑客制作出来的按摩棒的精致度会和市面上销售的不太一样。

在某种程度上而言，艾登和戴厄森就是同一路人，就拿固执这方面作比较双方几乎不相上下，艾登越不想戴厄森继续手上这蠢到家的事情，可戴厄森偏要这么做。

戴厄森在艾登的身子上时不时因体内的反应而轻微痉挛，分泌出的爱液顺着甬道流出，开叉双腿坐在别人的身上本不是一个好主意，更何况还处于热潮期前端的戴厄森，内裤被拉扯开的褶皱吸了水后发涨地贴在后穴与半勃的前端，每随着不自觉的挺腰蹭弄会擦出细微的快感，压抑的喘息从换气的途中悄悄地溜出。

艾登并没有比戴厄森好到哪里去，omega之间的共感让艾登吃了十足的苦头，仿佛肺部被一双无形的手残忍的抓住，全身上下的所有流通的液体头也不回的往下体汇聚，随着肌肉的伸缩与放松，一股暖流从体内挤出。

不合时宜地想到了被戳开流出内里鹅黄半黏稠液体的荷包蛋，再加上戴厄森并不安分的坐姿，时不时膝盖会蹭弄到艾登贪婪的穴口，低沉的呻吟闷着鼻息融化在两人之间过于火热的距离。

老实话，戴厄森背心上的徽章的确碍事的可以。

“他妈的，你怎么干什么都带着这个蠢毙了的棒球帽。”戴厄森终于舍得说话了，闷闷的腔调仿佛雨后被阳光亲吻的湿润大地，弥漫着浓郁朦胧的雨汽，艾登的视线落在戴厄森发红的鼻尖——他有点不太确定这个年轻的小鬼头是否哭了。

戴厄森还很年轻，对于一些事件的处理算不上成熟老练，倒是超能力的使用得心应手，艾登见到他的时候是在雨后的芝加哥，湿淋淋的老狐狸捡到一只走失的小狗——什么映像？艾登听不懂——他当时急的眼眶都红了，抿着下嘴角非得找到另外一个“出口”，噢、在这里可联系不上他的好哥哥瑞吉。

伸出手顺着帽子的边缘探入，手心感受到老狐狸毛茸茸毛发的同时擅自将艾登的帽子推开，艾登瞪了戴厄森一眼表示内心对于这种对于帽子的控告的不认同，可却没有起到任何示威的作用，只换来了戴厄森像是奖赏乖狗狗一般落在额头上重重地一个吻——这醉人的戴厄森的确挺烦人的。

橄榄绿的眸子蒙上一层轻薄的水雾，眼角还有来不及划开的绯红，深陷情欲的艾登无论怎么看戴厄森头上那顶晃着红色的帽子都觉得着实碍眼，一时之间舌头打了结说不出话来反驳，只能采用实践报复也拔掉了戴厄森头上的针织帽，在后者一声不满的惊呼的同时挑起一边眉毛，将其远远地扔到了一边。

在身上暂时主导着情欲走向的罪魁祸首戴厄森慢悠悠地脱掉身上碍事的衣服，随着拉链划开空气的冷声，当他将格子衬衣丢在地上，微凉的空气簇拥着他的瞬间不由得打了一个小小的寒颤，身体在冷白色灯光的怀抱下衬出冷淡的潮红。

他还是第一次跟omega一起度过情事，晶莹的汗水顺着发红的面颊缓缓流落，没有帽子固定的深色头发随意地散开，柔化了坚硬的棱角，但并不代表他会惧怕于此，戴厄森甚至觉得这会很好玩。

时不时戴厄森还幼稚的直着眼醉醺醺地用手指去戳多重幻影里艾登的眼睛——戴厄森不知道是否有人曾赞美过艾登那双幽绿的眸子，为什么总是要藏在帽檐怜悯的阴影里呢？

手上的铁链碰撞发出的冷声让艾登不满地半眯着眼睛，不知道自己是否真的将内心的想法说了出口——凭什么你能把我的手机丢到一边而我居然不能把你的铁链给扯下来，这不公平，他妈的。

艾登想要做些什么，什么都好，omega热潮期专用的抑制剂就在不远处，只要他翻身拉开床底下的暗格就能将戴厄森完完全全制服在地上，趁着宿醉到来之前享受一下酒精带来的虚幻与美好，所有的一切貌似还有挽留的余地。

可是他的思绪与理智背道而驰，貌似被定在了床上一般使不出任何气力，尝试着将脑内春光四射的场景驱逐开外，腹部燃烧的燥热一路烫伤肺腑让艾登只感到口干舌燥，绞痛的腹部挤压出黏稠的淫液，再这么下去，艾登并不怀疑他的内裤可以挤出水来。

磨磨蹭蹭的混小子——艾登头疼的想到——他现在只想要掀开故作声势的戴厄森，抢先一步将手指塞到空虚的体后，尽量快速的解决这没有必要的欲望，噢，今晚芝加哥的罪犯们可能要高歌一曲享受一个没有狡猾的老狐狸打扰的美好夜晚。

信息素互相的纠缠混淆了黑客的视听，那根用来教训违法犯罪的甩棍在艾登的脑海内正有另外一种用途，这总比枪支要好多了，虽然二者都冷冰冰没有任何温度。

两人摩擦在一块的硬起只会给这场情火淋上汽油，他知道要是真的打起来，自己肯定是比不过拥有超能力的戴厄森——真不知道能有哪个alpha可以镇压这四处张狂的小子，艾登干瞪着眼睛毫无资格在心里默默批判着戴厄森。

等到艾登慢悠悠回过神，他才发现手早就放在了戴厄森饱满的大腿上，大拇指的指腹缓慢而又粗糙地摩挲着戴厄森黑色的裤子，与此同时戴厄森极为粗鲁地拉扯着艾登的衣物，布料发出脆弱的呻吟控诉暴行。

老实说他还是有点警惕戴厄森，盯着戴厄森眼下深陷的黑眼圈与因为隐忍而手臂上轻微凸起的青筋，卡壳的同时戴厄森会懊恼地低声嘟哝一句脏话，直到艾登露出胸膛，戴厄森才再次露出一个乖戾的笑。

不同于戴厄森，年轻人胸前的两颗殷红宛若骄傲挂在枝头上的成熟果子等待着外人前来采摘，艾登支起身子咬上了一边，随后再次被重重地按回在床上，品尝的滋味就如鸡尾酒边缘的橄榄。

深陷情欲里的戴厄森总是出奇的率真，戴厄森伸手拖了拖胸脯的底部在撑了撑艾登的，他比起常年在外摸爬滚打没有超能力的老狐狸而言，肌肉还未完全固定成型，他的腹部还有稍许软趴趴的赘肉——怪不得艾登曾笑话他不过是未长开的小毛头，贪婪而又嫉妒的眼神随着腹肌一路爬上。

他们两人肯定不是街头上抢手的omega货色，毕竟没有一点跟市面上的香甜可口的omega靠边，当戴厄森闻到艾登身上几乎没有的信息素的时候，他自己都怀疑了好久面前这个狡猾且手机不离身的家伙到底是不是一个omega，还是单纯地刚和omega厮混。

艾登左胸的乳头害羞凹陷藏在软肉里，而另外一边挺立充血的暗红早已出卖了渐入佳境的事实，两边截然相反的场景让戴厄森好奇地伸出手去抚摸按捏，紧致的肉感让戴厄森难耐地吞了口唾沫——这可比女人饱满双胸的手感好多了。

最开始，戴厄森将突起的嫣红往下摁压，他可能以为这样兴许能将艾登的乳头藏在内里，可换来的只有艾登难耐的喘息与变形歪曲，指尖的抠弄貌似还将艾登的乳孔扩开了一圈。

年轻人不打招呼的动作激起艾登一阵小幅鸡皮疙瘩，圆滚的指甲抠弄着暗色的边缘，酸麻的疼痛让艾登烦躁地抓住戴厄森的头发，本能地合上双腿却再次被顶开，他这是在干什么，艾登咬着牙愤愤地想到，难不成他真的在挤奶？

宛若挤压奶油袋一般用虎口轻轻掐弄着底端，带有抚慰鼓励性质细密亲吻着艾登的耳边，这一招起了那么点作用，暗褐色的乳头从中微微露出头的刹那，急性子的戴厄森用手指将其扯出，冲刷上脑部底端的刺痛让艾登坐起身，半皱着眉头的戴厄森被按在了床板上，完全没有理会戴厄森后脑勺撞在墙上发出的闷痛。

所有都乱套了，不远处的显示屏沉默下屏幕，来自收尾人的消息被直直地拦截下来，两个大男人蜷缩在床上的角落互相较劲一般撕咬踢蹬着双方，他们两人都想要争夺主导的位置——虽然两人都是早已水流不止的omega。

“嘿，你这是犯规！”戴厄森急忙地拉扯住艾登的肩膀，一条腿的膝盖弯正稳稳地被艾登抓在手里，另外一只手已经摸到了戴厄森的裤头，黑色的裤子的确看不出来被润湿的地区，可手能分辨的出来，中指故意隔着布料磨蹭过戴厄森的穴口，在腿间猛地抽搐的同时掐了把戴厄森的小兄弟。

“又不是要立碑的婊子怎么在脱裤子的时候却犯急。”哇哦，这句漂亮话要是给约尔迪听到，收尾人可能会假装落泪地夸赞艾登孺子可教也；艾登上抬起眸子盯着戴厄森，别扭地再现年轻人耍无赖时候的强装无辜——为什么戴厄森身边的人没有告诉过他，他的撒谎能力甚至比不过三岁偷吃糖果的小孩。

“可为什么我先，这不公平，按照道理不应该是你吗？”戴厄森咬牙喘着气说到，他不想变相承认自己是没种的“立碑的婊子”，可却又真的觉得不应该是自己率先脱掉；可却又在艾登捏了大腿内侧嫩肉一把的时候，软了腰身，密黑的眼睫毛上挂着一颗细小的泪珠。

“你做的好事。你得负责。”艾登怂了耸肩面无表情地说道，假若要比拼幼稚的无奈，戴厄森貌似还嫩了点，他又不是会宠着这个上蹦下跳家伙的人；拍了拍戴厄森的臀部，抢在他像一只被侵犯了领地嗷嗷乱叫的狗一般之前，猛地用力将戴厄森的裤子连着内裤扯到膝盖弯处，弹出了戴厄森勃起的老二。


End file.
